Losing Sleep
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: traduction de la fic de kaiface. Résumé : Il n'aurait pas été dérangé par les cauchemars, si ça ne voulait pas dire perdre le sommeil.


Titre : **Losing Sleep**

Auteur : **kaiface**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Il n'aurait pas été dérangé par les cauchemars, si ça ne voulait pas dire perdre le sommeil.

Il disait à Derek, Scott, ou quiconque qui lui demandait que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait plus de cauchemars, juste des difficultés à trouver le sommeil la nuit. Personne n'en était convaincu, mais personne n'avait insisté, osé le contre dire, ou en débattre avec lui. Ils se disaient qu'il avait besoin de faire sortir sa douleur à sa manière. Isaac ne savait pas si ils avaient raison.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il faisait l'un de ses cauchemars, il se réveilla en silence. Sans crier, ou sans avoir du mal à respirer, sans même être agité dans son sommeil. Ce qu'il faisait pour passer à autre chose, c'était de prendre son oreiller pour le serrer fermement, le tenir contre sa poitrine, ses griffes trouant les côtés. Il pouvait déjà sentir les larmes sécher sur son visage, son rythme cardiaque ralentir à quelque chose de normal.

Et il pouvait entendre son alpha dans la chambre d'à côté, réveillé à cause de son embarras, le bruit de son cœur qui avait accéléré, le léger sentiment de terreur et la crainte qui en découlait. Derek s'était réveillé, mais il n'était pas venu le voir, et dans un sens, il préférait. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre homme le voit pleurer.

La deuxième fois, quelques nuits plus tard, il se réveilla encore pour serrer son oreiller avec une poigne ferme qui aurait pû être considéré comme mortelle, ses griffes perforant le tissus à différents endroits, le rembourrage sortant par les anciens trous. Il se reprit, sécha ses joues, et il prétendit ne pas pouvoir entendre Derek et Peter parler de lui dans la pièce d'à côté.

« - besoin de faire quelque chose - »

« - laisse le tranquille…il a besoin de s'en charger lui-même - »

C'est le bruit de leurs battements cardiaques qui le berça finalement pour le reconduire au sommeil.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Isaac se réveilla et trouva son oreiller presque lacéré dans sa poigne. Le rembourrage était ressorti par de multiples trous et entailles, se collant sur les larmes séchées sur ses joues, mais la plupart dispersé dans la chambre. Il essaya de renflouer ce qu'il pouvait remettre, se promettant de s'acheter un nouvel oreiller en rentrant de l'école, et il se sortit le rêve de la tête.

Quand il rentra à la maison ce soir là, son sac à dos et son sac de crosse suspendus sur son épaule, un sac de course unique dans l'autre main, il retrouva son oreiller qui avait été réparé. Toutes les entailles et les trous recousus de manière experte, les points fait de fil rouge créant l'effet de cicatrices et recouvrant l'oreiller abîmé. Il sentait comme Peter, et Isaac s'assit sur le bord de son lit pendant un long moment, juste pour le tenir.

Le temps qu'il finisse ses devoirs, mange, et prenne une douche, il était déjà l'heure d'aller au lit, l'odeur de l'autre bêta sur son oreiller ne s'était pas altérée. Au lieu d'en être gêné, cependant, il se disait que ça l'aiderait peut-être un peu, alors qu'il posait sa tête dessus, et il s'endormit rapidement.

Cette fois, il se réveilla après un meilleur rêve, un avec sa mère, et son père, avant qu'il ne commence à les frapper. Isaac avait encore des larmes, il remarqua les nouvelles crevaisons dans son oreiller, et il sentit une présence dans le couloir juste en dehors de sa chambre. Il se coucha et ferma les yeux, s'obligeant à dormir. Il ne remarqua pas quand la présence retourna dans sa propre chambre à l'autre bout du couloir.

Quand Isaac vit Peter à table le matin suivant, il évita de le regarder dans les yeux. Il bredouilla un faible « merci » en passant devant lui pour se faire un toast. Il put sentir le regard critique de Derek qui les surveillait tous les deux, mais l'alpha ne dit rien du tout alors que Peter sirotait son café, en feignant l'ignorance.

Lorsque le rêve d'Isaac le réveilla cette nuit là, il renonça à dormir et quitta sa chambre, marchant sur la pointe des pieds jusque dans le salon. Il prit un livre sur l'étagère – un livre de Boyd – et il commença à lire. Il ignora Peter quand il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, pour le regarder, il l'ignora quand il prit un livre sur l'étagère pour se joindre à lui sur le canapé. Isaac regarda finalement par-dessus son livre quand Peter se mit à rire, un simple souffle, alors Isaac referma à moitié son livre, marquant sa page d'un doigt tandis qu'il levait les yeux sur l'autre bêta.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il calmement, presque effrayé de briser le silence. Peter secoua la tête et il continua à lire. Isaac venait à peine d'ouvrir son livre que Peter riait à nouveau, et cette fois Isaac referma son livre fermement, observant l'autre homme avec de grands yeux, irrité et craintif. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Peter secoua la tête, souriant un peu, mais resta toujours silencieux. Isaac l'observa, admirant la façon que la lumière du matin semblait s'infiltrer à travers les volets pour caresser son visage, et il réalisa seulement après un moment que ce qu'il voyait était la lumière du jour.

Avec un petit glapissement, Isaac partit rapidement du canapé, se déplaçant plus vite que jamais dans sa vie, pour monter et se préparer pour l'école. Peter était toujours installé dans la canapé, le livre à la main quand Isaac fila devant lui pour prendre la porte d'entrée, et se diriger vers la camaro. Derek le suivit un moment plus tard, observant Peter suspicieusement un moment avant de rejoindre l'adolescent dehors, en claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Quand Isaac rentra à la maison ce soir là – un long entraînement de crosse, ensuite une session d'étude non productive avec Scott et Stiles – il sauta le souper, pour se diriger directement dans le lit, épuisé de ne pas avoir dormi la nuit d'avant. Il trouva de nouveaux points sur son oreiller, réparé à nouveau, avec le même fil rouge. Si il sentait comme Peter avant, l'odeur était presque trop présente à présent, et Isaac se demanda non sans une pointe de suspicion si l'homme avait fait quelque chose d'autre que juste le réparer. Trop fatigué pour s'en préoccuper, il s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête frappa l'oreiller.

Cette nuit, le rêve fut rude et vif – des ongles cassés et sanglants, qui grattaient l'intérieur d'un frigo, la gorge en feu et la voix cassée d'avoir hurlé, hurlé, hurlé – et Isaac se réveilla avec un cri coincé dans la gorge, l'oreiller déchiqueté, des marques de griffes dans son matelas, et les larmes striant son visage.

Il recherchait de l'air quand Peter entra dans la chambre, et Isaac lui jeta faiblement son oreiller, étranglant un léger, « va-t-en », mais sans conviction. Peter s'assit sur le bord de son lit silencieusement, pour le regarder, et Isaac essaya de ravaler la plupart de ses larmes, essayant de se dominer, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre, c'était le battement sauvage de son propre cœur, ses sanglots étranglés et erratiques. L'aîné fit un doux « tss tss » avec sa bouche, passant un bras autour des épaules d'Isaac pour le redresser, forçant l'adolescent à s'appuyer sur lui. Le visage d'Isaac s'enfonça dans le creux du cou de Peter, séchant ses larmes contre sa peau, et il inhala profondément l'odeur de Peter. Il y avait une main sur son dos, chaude, le caressant en de doux et légers cercles, et tout ce qu'il entendait à présent, c'était le rythme lent du cœur de Peter, le souffle de sa respiration accompagné par de doux bruits apaisants.

Quand Isaac s'arrêta finalement de pleurer, il se retira lentement, en réalisant que ses griffes étaient profondément enfoncées dans les bras de Peter. « Seigneur, je suis désolé, je- »

« J'ai connu pire, » l'interrompit l'aîné, avec une déformation de sa bouche qui ressemblait presque à un sombre sourire. Isaac se retira complètement de l'homme, penaud et embarrassé, alors qu'il reculait pour se recoucher, en réalisant qu'il avait jeté son oreiller massacré au bout de la chambre. Il le regarda et geignit, ce qui fit rigoler Peter, au point de rejeter sa tête en arrière et d'en rire, alors Isaac ressentit un mélange d'orgueil et de gêne le traverser.

« Reste là, le chiot, » lui dit l'aîné, comme si Isaac avait vraiment l'intention d'aller quelque part, et il prit l'oreiller déchiqueter alors qu'il sortait de la chambre. Isaac posa sa tête sur le matelas, observant la porte pendant une bonne minute avant que Peter revienne avec non pas un, mais deux oreillers somptueux, et une couverture. Il tendit l'un des oreillers à l'adolescent, ensuite il déposa l'autre sur le sol à côté du lit avant de s'asseoir par terre avec la couverture en main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Isaac s'était penché sur le bord du matelas, observant Peter qui se couchait sur le sol avec la couverture et l'oreiller, ayant totalement l'air au mauvais endroit.

« Je garde un œil sur toi, » la réponse était chaleureuse, plaisante, et quelque chose d'autre qu'Isaac prit pour de l'affection, « Comme ça si tes cauchemars reviennent, je pourrais au moins te réveiller avant que tu démolisses mon oreiller. »

Isaac rigola, roulant sur son estomac pour enfoncer son visage dans l'oreiller d'emprunt, inhalant l'odeur de Peter. Alors qu'il se sentait partir, il laissa un bras pendre au bord de son lit, ses doigts caressant l'épaule de l'homme plus âgé.

« Peut-être que demain soir, tu pourrais monter de grade et finir dans le lit, » gloussa Isaac, puis il partit dans un sommeil sain et sans rêve.

**FIN**


End file.
